


Misfortune Life

by IwaizumiDork (OikawaDork)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Affair..? might include, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Kuroko is like a sadist, OOC, One-Sided Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, a change in positions, fem!akashi, it is not your typical tetsuya and seijuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/IwaizumiDork
Summary: Wherein Akashi Seijuurou is a girl and is to be married to Kuroko Tetsuya who is secretly a sadist.Her life is doomed.(read the notes)
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in my other pseud but I am gonna upload it here again but, with multiple chapters. (cause I decided that this pseud is for genderbend ships/straight ships)
> 
> This story isn't supposed to have more chapters but just a one-shot cause this is like a bet. Because someone wishes to see more chapters of this, then okay, I'll upload more. Besides, I feel like continuing it.  
> I barely see this type of Akashi so I will make one. Turn all the tables and then you have female Akashi. Most of the stories I found always have Kuroko as female, or Kuroko as the abused one. I like twists, I always like a change of positions between two ships soooo  
> Imma do this.
> 
> (I deleted this story on ff.net again cause it's ahhhh! btw don't continue if you're hesitating now but if you wanted to continue, "good luck")

Akashi gasped as she felt a hand grasp her breast from behind. She immediately knew who it was

"K-Kuroko-kun..." Akashi mumbles, feeling a bit scared under the grasp of her sadistic fiancée

"You're early.. W-What's the matter?" Akashi couldn't stop her stuttering as another hand dare to slip under her skirt. She felt the long fingers enter in between her inner thighs. Akashi shifts uncomfortably from the touch

"You're so delicate as ever, Seira-san" Kuroko huskily whispered in her ears, his hand squeezed harder on her breast. Poor Akashi whimpered

"Kuroko-kun.. You should stop before this lead to something" Akashi doesn't want to deal with Kuroko's sexual arousal today. She's had enough with Kuroko's sudden roughness on bed almost every night. Even in the morning she couldn't escape and had no choice but to accept that her soon to be husband will always use her for pleasure

"What do you mean? I am just touching you and you should call me Tetsuya. We're about to get married and yet you're still calling me by my last name" Kuroko then kisses her neck, practically giving her a hickey. Akashi let out some soft sighs and soft gasps as her soon to be husband bite her neck

"You're driving me crazy..." Kuroko mumbles and slip his fingers under the girl's undergarment

"Haa–ahh!" Akashi gasped as she felt her private being fingered. Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to prevent the squirms that are about to leave from her mouth

Kuroko remove her hand that's covering her mouth and whisper in her ear

"Don't hold it back. Let me hear those sweet sounds"

Akashi have no choice but to obey. She really despises the fact that her father let her be married to someone she doesn't love at the age of twenty. She hated arrange marriages just for the sake of the company. She doesn't like the idea of being married to the other CEO's only son. Kuroko Tetsuya, who is clearly a sadist

Especially that her fiancée will surely abuse her sexually

"Ahh..!" Akashi moaned as Kuroko's fingers hit something inside her

"There, there. Please make more of it" Kuroko then go faster making Akashi moan uncontrollably

"S-Stop ahh..! Nngghhh..!" Akashi arched her neck giving Kuroko a chance to suck her sensitive spot

When he felt something wet he finally pull his fingers out. Satisfied at the red haired girl's reaction, he turn Akashi around to claim her lips. Kuroko almost devour her mouth as he kisses hungrily. Akashi begins to run out of breath

The sounds lips touch another lips surrounded the kitchen room. Kuroko lift both of her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Akashi needed to cling her arms around his neck for support. Soon, the blue haired man place her on the counter, her legs still wrapped around him. He pulls out and began to unbutton Akashi's blouse. Akashi wanted to protest as it soon revealed her smooth skin and her shoulders that looks like it was dusted with a blush. It also revealed her oh-so-tempting cleavage

As Kuroko fully remove her upper clothes he gaze down at his soon to be wife's slender body. Akashi's heart thumps faster as she saw Kuroko smirk

"You're so beautiful.. I'm glad that you are mine and mine forever" Kuroko leans in to kiss her neck once again. Her muscle tensed up. She felt Kuroko's hand gently rubs her thigh which made the skirt slides up

"A-Ahh Tetsuya.." She moaned and can't resist the sensation

"You continuously turns me on. Let's do it in our room" Akashi have no time to refuse when Kuroko lifted her up

"Tetsuya please not now!" Akashi begged her fiancée as her arms and legs wails helplessly to try and escape the other's grip

"You know I can't wait. I won't be able to hold it back. Plus I can't do this with others, that would be called cheating. My eyes are already settled to you" Kuroko said and opens the door to their room. Akashi was thrown on the bed. She stared at Kuroko as he take of his clothes. Kuroko stared back at her with hungry eyes and filled with lust. Akashi automatically backs away. Her hands slightly trembles

"Seira-san no need to be scared. We've done this a couple of times remember?" Kuroko said and climbs onto the bed, trapping Akashi against the headboard

"Now I want you to remove your skirt" Kuroko ordered and she hesitantly complies. Her red lace underwear was revealed that matches her red lace bra

Kuroko gaze at the sight of the girl in front of him. He leans in for a kiss, claiming her pink lips again

Akashi tried pushing him off but her little arms doesn't have the strength to do so. She felt him slowly sliding off her underwear. He then removes her bra and tossed it away. Akashi also felt Kuroko's member from his underwear poked her vagina

"T-Tetsuya... Please d-don't.." Akashi said as she tried keeping the gap as possible wide between them

Kuroko ignored her and completely removed his undergarment. Then was about to put it inside her vagina. Akashi's eyes widen when she noticed that Kuroko has no plan on putting on a condom at all

"W-Wait! Aren't you going to at least p-put some protection?" Akashi asked panicking. Kuroko just smirk while spreading her legs wider

"No need to. I want to completely feel you inside" Kuroko said and gave no warning as he suddenly thrust it into her

"Ahhh..!" She scream in both pain and pleasure. Kuroko started moving slowly and it made her inside hurt a little

"N-No..! I don't want to get p-pregnant yet!" Akashi protest as she attempts to pull the cock out of her hole. But it only made Kuroko thrust deeper into her

"A-Ahhhh..!" She moans and Kuroko lie her on her back so he can thrust properly. Akashi perfectly tightens around his cock

"It doesn't matter. We're going to be married soon right? It's okay to have some kids before marriage" Kuroko then go faster, making her unable to speak properly as she only keeps on moaning

Kuroko's huge despite his physical features, she felt as if her vagina was going to get wrecked soon

"Ahh.. Ahhh..! s-stop..!" Akashi begged as she feels the side of her eyes getting watery

"Shit... You're still tight as ever" Kuroko commented as he thrust faster and harder, kissing her neck and down to her collar bone. Her large boobs weren't left out either as they were caressed by Kuroko's hands

"Nngh..! Ahhhh!" Akashi started to let out aome high pitched moans as Kuroko thrust deeper in her. His cock continuously poking her spot that made her clenched around his dick

"Tetsuya... Tetsuya..!" She screamed his name as she couldn't take the pleasure anymore

Kuroko said and suddenly sit her up on his lap. Kuroko's dick goes deeper in her and hit right in her prostrate once again. She moaned loudly as the wave of pleasure hit her whole nerves

Akashi was forced to bounce up and down, fucking herself on Kuroko's hard cock. She screams as he prostrate was hit again and again. Her hand grips Kuroko's shoulder for support. Kuroko could only groan and moan softly as the he watch the breathtaking sight of a female bouncing on his lap

"I-I can't t-take...ahh~...it a-anymore.. Ahhnn..!" She could barely speak and her voice sounds so erotic to Kuroko's ears. The warm walls keep on clenching around his private and her pace becomes faster. Kuroko had enough and suddenly lift her up and lay her on the bed. His private still inside her

Kuroko starts to thrust once again and couldn't resist but kiss her breasts as well. Akashi gasped as she felt her breast being violated again. She immediately averted her eyes onto the ceiling, hoping that this soon will end

Akashi felt him play with her nipple with his tongue

"N-No..stop t-that..." Akashi said with her almost out of breath voice

The thrusts increased in speed and her legs are trembling as she was shook violently with each thrust. She whimpers as she was pleasured all over mercilessly. Akashi claws his back, digging her nails on his skin as they scratches down. Kuroko slightly hissed as she continues on scratching his back

Feeling he's close, he quickly give a few thrusts before it explodes inside her. A long and loud moan escapes her lips. White and thick liquid leaked from her private area as Kuroko pulls out. He was satisfied with tonight's sexual intercourse. He felt her hotness and tightness around him once again. He felt on how soft and how good it feels to cum inside her

He pants as he looked at the girl beside him who can barely breathe properly. Once again, he put his hand on her thigh and felt her jolt. Caressing her thigh in a sexual manner, he went to capture her lips

Akashi swallowed thickly, she was too tired to move

"Our wedding will be next week. I am glad it was you who I'm going to marry. There's no escape Seira-san, remember that. You will be bearing our child soon and it'll make it hard for you to try and escape from me" Kuroko had said after he pulls back from the kiss as he sadistically smile down at her thinking that no one can have her once they're married. Akashi trembles at Kuroko's touch and look while he leans in her ear

"Finally, you are mine alone" He whispered with his deep voice and finally getting up from the bed

Akashi doesn't have the strength to get up and clean herself so she roll over and bury her head on a pillow. Gently sobs were heard across the room after Kuroko had left

What an unfortunate woman. She may be the most perfect, flawless, intelligent, and absolute woman; but she was unlucky to have an obsessed husband in the future

She let her tears fall as she thinks of the upcoming misfortunes in her already miserable life


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another onee. But here's the possible characters/pairings in the story
> 
> I just want to declare these characters' genders (some of these characters might be or might not be included in the story, I'll just choose when the time comes). Basically, the genderbent characters are: 
> 
> •Takao Kazunari  
> • Murasakibara Atsushi  
> • Aomine Daiki (I need more female version of him tbh)  
> • Hanamiya Makoto (yes bitch)  
> • Nijimura Shuuzō (if the kohai is female, the senpai shall be female too lol)
> 
> The possible pairings:  
> • Kise/Aomine  
> • Midorima/Takao  
> • Murasakibara/Himuro  
> • Riko/Hyuuga  
> • Hanamiya/Kiyoshi (yes, there's shonen-ai coz why not) 
> 
> Or do you want shojo-ai too???  
> (I just said that this pseud is for straight/genderbent ideas but it's okay if it's not a main ship lol)

Now that's she's married, it's harder for her and almost impossible to escape. 

Not when she was already bearing her and Kuroko's kid. 

Akashi put on a fake smile as the guests congratulate them at the reception. Almost all of them are happy for them. Akashi tried her hardest not to frown as Kuroko snake his arm around her waist. The guests requested for them to kiss and so they did. Akashi was good at acting as she managed to put a happy facade to cover her gloomy expression. Later that time, reception was over. It was time for honeymoon and Akashi needed to endure this activity again. 

There she lay on the bed, sheets of the bed barely covering her body as Kuroko loomed over her. 

"Seira, you are already reminded right?" Kuroko asked, with those icy blue eyes, she felt like her soul was penetrated, like a sharp icicles. 

"Yes.." Akashi knows too well that she can never escape from him. From this terrible fate. 

"We'll live like a happy family. Don't try to run with our child in the future, 'mkay?" Kuroko made it clear as Akashi nodded with no choice. 

"Or else I will drag you back here and you'll experience it worse" He threatened her as he gently grabs her chin and move her face closer. 

He started to kiss her lips and Akashi didn't refuse. She just lie there. Not moving an inch as she set her lifeless expression on. The kiss went sloppy and he caress Akashi's body while slowly sliding the sheets of the bed off of her body. Akashi gasps and moans as Kuroko bite her sensitive spots. Akashi felt her legs being spread. Kuroko was getting in between them as she was stretched and prepared. She moans, quite uncontrollable as Kuroko fasten his finger's pace. She moans louder as she couldn't take it anymore. Later on the bed makes a creaking noise. Akashi let herself be shook long with the bed as Kuroko thrusts into her roughly. 

Her slender legs were forced to wrap around her husband's waist. Kuroko grunts as she keep clenching around him that arise his arousal even more. He thrusts even harder, hitting Akashi's sweet spot. This caused Akashi to stutter over her moans and her body trembles. 

"A-Ah.. Ahh.. Nnghh—" Akashi bit her lower lips as Kuroko bit her sensitive flesh once again. 

"I love you so bad..." Kuroko said almost breathlessly. He looked at her in the eyes as if he was waiting for a response. Akashi got the message. 

"I...." Akashi's choked out moan stopped her, she seems to be hesitating more. "..love you too" 

She said quietly although Kuroko managed to hear it and let out a satisfied grin as he fastened his pace. Akashi moans loudly, pleasant enough for Kuroko to hear. She forced her moans to be as erotic as possible to satisfy the man. She needed it or else Kuroko would have to treat her rough again. 

"I-I'm gonna..." Kuroko didn't even managed to finish as he spill it while he removes his cock out of her. 

Akashi pants and try to catch her breath. She knew this isn't finished yet. She still have one job to do. So with all her courage and remaining strength, she sat on top of him as she gently rub her genitals on Kuroko's cock. Kuroko groaned at the feeling. 

"Good girl, you remembered" Kuroko pull her down for a kiss. Akashi have no choice but to insert his cock inside her once again. 

She have to act like an obedient wife for now. Especially it's their honeymoon. Who knows Kuroko might get worse if she didn't satisfy him enough to lay her off for a couple of days. Whenever Kuroko had a good sex with her, he let her off for a while. But it is bad when she show him that she suffers at his actions towards her. That will make Kuroko wanted to break her even more. 

And once again, she moaned loudly as she ride him. Keeping her eyes shut and her head pointed upwards. Hoping time will be fast and let this miserable night end.

* * *

Months later, Akashi was carrying her baby for 25 weeks. She was careful not to make a slightest harm to her child. Akashi was in the passenger seat as her driver got out of the car for an emergency. Akashi permits him to talk to his family and told him it's fine that she's left alone inside the car. It's not like she'll get in danger. 

We'll she's wrong. 

She suddenly heard a bang, not too far from her. She looked outside, curious on who brought a gun. 

Then she was terrified to see her driver on the floor of his own blood. 

"Bastard..." She gritted her teeth as she remembers that they killed him while he was on the phone while talking to his family. 

The door opens and she was yanked out of the car. She saw the people panicking and running away. Akashi was harshly dragged with them. 

"Let go, scum!" Akashi break out from their grips when she struggled hard enough. She tries to run away but because she's pregnant, she couldn't run faster. They caught her in time and slammed her down. Akashi yelped and covered her stomach when she hits the ground. She felt a sharp pain as she was dragged around again. 

"Let me go assholes!" Akashi yells and decided to call for help but her mouth was suddenly covered. 

"Bear with us for awhile" One of them said as he lead the way. Akashi's hands are tied together. 

They are approaching a van as the other two open the door. Akashi furiously bit the hands of the man as he unhand her. Akashi took this brief moment to escape. She sprint away from them. Akashi managed to slash the rope in her hands to a sharp object she found. 

"Get Masaomi's daughter!" 

Akashi began running away when they started chasing her again. She protect her child and run without glancing back. 

"Stop right there!" They suddenly fire a gun towards her direction. Akashi yelped in surprise. She desperately run away, hoping the bullet won't reach her. 

"I said stop, you stubborn woman!" One of them managed to caught up with her and smash a large piece of wood on her back. Akashi yells in pain harshly on the ground. She felt another sharp pain coming from her tummy specifically. There is blood flowing down on her legs and as soon as she saw it she made a horrified expression. 

"N-No... No.." She whispers as she touch the blood that stained her hands. 

"Shit! You've done it!" The attackers started to argue about it. Akashi took this chance to shout for help. 

"Shut up!" They were about to grab her when someone made them stop on their tracks. 

"Release the woman. You are harassing her" Said the guy as he pointed a gun towards the group. They didn't respond but instead, they grit their teeth. 

"No, why would—" 

"Nah-uh, go answer that in jail" Another one came up from behind and was followed by the other police who suddenly grab the attackers and handcuffed them. 

"You damn police!" 

"Go call an ambulance, hurry!" They ignored the criminals' curses. Few minutes later she was carried towards the ambulance vehicle. She groaned as she still feel a sharp pain from her back. 

Akashi felt everything slows down, her vision went blurry. There is many blood loss in her body. She doubt if she'll ever manage to arrive at the hospital alive. The baby's gone too. She felt her eyes getting watery right after they drifted into unconsciousness. 

* * *

Akashi woke up in a hospital bed. An injection connecting to a dextrose is attached on top of her palm, specifically pierced in her vein. She look over to the side to see her father's solemn face. Akashi was a bit surprised to see her father like that. She at least expected him to be emotionless just like how he was when her mother died. Her father looked at her. 

"Seira, you're awake. Are you still hurt anywhere?" Masaomi uncharacteristically asked. Akashi did not answer as she was still horrified that her baby died. 

She looked down at her tummy as it decreased in size. There is no baby bump anymore. Akashi feels like it's hard to breathe. Her hands gripped the sheet of the bed as she's grieving at the loss of her kid. 

"The baby... father, I'm so sorry..." She managed to say without stuttering. Her hand trembles in both anger and sadness. She feared that her father might not treat her the same way or might treat her worse because she had a miscarriage. But Masaomi didn't get mad at her. He was angry at the culprits, at himself. Masaomi have forsaken his daughter all this time and because of this, he also lost his granddaughter. 

"No, it's okay. Don't apologize" Masaomi comforted her as he approached and hugged her. It was rare for him to be like this towards anyone. He doesn't get angry and pour it all into her. 

"I am sorry that you went through this kind of thing" He was reminded of his lost wife. He remembers the grief he had to mask up at the funeral that day. 

"Tetsuya... does he already—" 

"He knows. He'll be here immediately" Akashi felt her body limping. She doesn't know what Kuroko might react if she was ever left alone with him. 

Kuroko really wanted a kid. Not just because having a kid will make it harder for Akashi to escape, he likes to build a family with her. Who knows what he might do to her again. Maybe he'll force her to another intercourse. Akashi doesn't want any of that to happen. A few minutes later, Masaomi got a call. He told his daughter that he will have go leave for a while as he is on the line with someone. Akashi nods, she decided to calm down for a bit. 

But for a second, she couldn't calm down again. 

Kuroko suddenly enters the room. An unreadable expression is written on his face. He approaches Akashi as she instinctively cover herself with the blanket. 

"I am not going to do something" He declares. Akashi is still wary of him. Kuroko sat beside her. He felt her shift uncomfortably being near beside him. 

"They are already making sure the guys who attacked you and the driver are getting severe punishments" Kuroko told her as if it was the thing she wanted to hear. 

"And the baby" Akashi felt her muscles stiffed. She gripped hard on the blanket as she heard those words from his mouth. 

".....let the baby die" She didn't quite catch what he said at the beginning but she's pretty sure he was trying to say that Akashi let her baby die. She didn't know what to say next as she recalls what happened in the incident. Her eyes seems to be more watery. 

"I'm s-sorry..." She said, not daring to look at her husband's eyes. 

"Don't apologize. That's a bit uncharacteristic of you, Seira-san" Him calling her with san made her assumed he was quite in a good mood. Akashi was a bit relived with that. 

"You just have to rest and don't stress yourself out. That way it will be quicker to have another one right? I really wanted a kid, you know" Akashi's chest tightens. Of course, in the next following weeks, she'll be begging not to go so rough with her again. 

"Seira-san, I am not too cruel to be rough with you immediately" Kuroko said, as if he was reading what's on his wife's mind. Kuroko knows her too well. Akashi didn't felt relived at the answer. Suddenly, Kuroko lean in to whisper something in her ear as he grab the back of Akashi's head to bring her closer as well. 

"But if you decided to fake something, you'll regret it" Kuroko let go and put on that obviously fake, sweet smile of his. 

Akashi didn't do anything but nod. 

* * *

A week later, Akashi sat on her chair from the balcony. She watch as the gardeners from below trim the grasses. The garden have various of beautiful flowers surrounding a little fountain that small birds like to visit. She look at a further distance. There she saw a truck stopped in front of a house beside theirs. 

A new neighbor? Perhaps. 

Akashi check to see who this new neighbor is. A man who kind of resembles Kuroko got out of a car just behind truck. Now, Akashi's attention was really drawn in. The man must be the neighbor. It gives her chills that he kind of look like her husband, but taller and hair color is with shade of grey. Akashi watches as the man was helped transferring the boxes inside the house. 

"Seira-sama" Akashi look around to see a maid standing beside the door. 

"It's time for you to go inside" Akashi nods. She looked back at the new person and found out he was looking at her too. It was just a brief contact as the man looks away after that. Akashi goes back inside instead. 

A new neighbor beside her and Kuroko's house, might sound pretty interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other ships might be added.  
> "MIGHT"
> 
> Bye-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's brief conversation with the neighbor. Kuroko and Akashi's chat later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered, I made this story because of the television series "Love in Sadness"  
> It aired in our country and I always see it. Then an idea came up in my mind, why not have Akashi based off of the female main character.
> 
> Yeah, my mind is weird sometimes (every time--)

It was already dusk. Akashi sat alone at the dining room. The maids give her the food. Akashi quietly eats as she looks at the empty seat in front of her.

He's not coming home? That good. Akashi chew on the food as she stares down on that empty seat. It's been a week since she hasn't been touched by Kuroko and that's good for now. Small kisses and short make outs are just what Kuroko does to her. Although the make out almost lead to sex, Akashi always take control the situation as it should be.

After she finished, she went straight to the balcony. Akashi told the butlers that there's no need on accompanying her and put a brown summer hat on. It was a hat that her mother used to wear. Akashi's thoughts drifted back to the new neighbor. She's not so sure why her mind keeps reminding her of that man. Maybe it's because he's similar to Kuroko? She doesn't know.

Then she noticed, he came out of the house and sat down on the wooden floor of the porch. The house is a traditional Japanese style building that has a pond of koi fish and a few medium-sized statues of some youkai deities aligned at the entrance. He was holding a novel in his hand as he holds out a pen on his other. He began to open it and flip the pages. Akashi watched him amusingly. This might seem a bit stalkerish but she can't help but look at what he does. She's pretty curious too what job does he have.

Suddenly, the wind blows harder enough to take Akashi's hat along with it. The cold breeze touched her skin afterwards. She didn't expect to see that her hat would land right in front of the man.

Right. In. Front. Of. HIM.

The man has a confused expression on his face as he picks up the hat. He looks around only to find the door of the neighbor's house shut immediately.

He shrugged it off and keep the hat beside him as he reads.

* * *

The following day, Akashi feels like going out. Kuroko's arrival would be at exactly 6pm so it's okay if she goes out. She was accompanied by butlers to make sure no one harms her. Akashi decided to go at a convenience store nearby.

She walks inside as her two butlers follows, not too far and not too near behind her. Then she told them to go pick what they wanted and she'll pay them. The two were surprised at what she just said. Akashi dismissed all of their protest as she made them pick what they wanted that they can give to their kids at home. Akashi managed to convince them that she'll be alright on her own.

After they are out of the area, she roams around to search some coffee beans or tea bags. She bent down as she found some. But she didn't know what she would pick. Most of them are suited for her taste but she just can't pick three or more of them. She placed her hand on her chin as she thinks on what to pick.

A hand suddenly reaches out a certain type of coffee beans and was handed to her. She turn sideways to see the same man who transferred into to the house beside theirs.

"This coffee might suit your taste; you can give something new a try" He said as he pick another one for him. Akashi didn't know what to respond as she watch him walk away. She slowly stood up while she stares into space.

"Seira-sama?" She snapped back into reality when her butlers called her. She looks at them and looks down on their hands to see a box of brownies.

"Is that all?" She asked them. They both nodded. It was silly, they both look so manly but when you see what they're holding, you'll see a girly box filled with brownies.

"Okay" She walks towards the counter and paid all the stuff they got. When she turns around, she saw him again who was about to walk away.

Akashi didn't know but her feet suddenly followed his steps. They got out of the convenience store until the man noticed someone is behind him. He turns around as Akashi stopped walking.

Again, seeing this man's face, she can't bring out some words. He just looked at her confused, then suddenly he remembered something. Digging on his bag he pulls out a summer hat. He gave them to Akashi.

"This is yours, right?" He asked, Akashi feels like answering.

"Yes, it's mine" She answered without any trace of awkwardness that she always feels from their previous contacts.

"Better to carefully keep it" He said and put it on her head. As much as she was a bit surprised by the action, she immediately took control of the situation and cleared her throat.

"Thank you" The man didn't respond but instead, he gave her a small smile before he walks away again.

Akashi removed the hat and look at it. She noticed a change. The ribbon around it wasn't originally fixed and it wasn't originally red. Her eyes lit up realizing something. That man fixed it. He fixed a precious thing to her. Plus, it matched her hair color. She pressed it on her chest as she thinks.

'Why... do I feel like this..?'

It feels warm and cozy inside. Something she never felt for a long time. But why now? What's these sudden feels?

The two butlers are just behind her, staring at their master in bemusement.

* * *

  
When Akashi got home, she walked in the living room and was surprised when she saw Kuroko on the couch who welcomed her.

"You're here..?" Is what she blurts out. Shit, that sounds a bit wrong.

"I mean, I thought you'll arrived later at 6?" Kuroko stood up and walk towards her.

"It was unexpectedly early. It finished immediately so I went home. The maids told me you went out?" Akashi nods, she gripped tightly on the convenience store's plastic bag. Kuroko noticed the hat she's wearing.

"You bought a new one?" Kuroko pick up the hat on her head and examine it.

"I just fixed the ribbon. It's nothing new" Akashi lied. If she told him the truth, he might misunderstand it. Kuroko got easily jealous despite what expression he tries to make to cover it.

"Oh, really?" He asked like he's not believing her. Akashi didn't hesitate to nod. She just needs to act like it's not a big deal. Although Kuroko wanted to ask more, he shrugged it off.

"I just need to fix some things. You can go in our room" He said and leaves. Akashi sigh in relief and went back to their room. She took the time to relax and read a book. After a few minutes of reading, the door opens and Kuroko went inside. He suddenly took off his neck tie in a rather aggressive move.

"Ah" Akashi immediately sat up straight, already knowing Kuroko's in a bad mood.

Kuroko didn't look at her as he stare at his own reflection on the body mirror while he unbuttons his shirt. Akashi silently place her book on the table and cleared her throat.

"Is there something you need?" She asked, she waits for an answer but Kuroko didn't respond for a few seconds.

"You've met the new neighbor, right Seira-san?" He asked and turn to look at her in the eye. Akashi was reluctant to answer.

"Answer me with honesty" He followed in a stern voice.

"Yes" Akashi simply answer.

"Then why did you lie about the hat?" Akashi went stiff for a couple of seconds.

"I— I apologize..." She said in a quiet voice. A voice full of uncertainties and hesitation.

"It's okay, I'll let it slide. But you know that I don't really like it when you lie" Kuroko said as he took his steps towards Akashi. He bows down a little so he could get on Akashi's eye level. He leans closes as he says:

"That man can take everything if he wanted to, so don't go too near him"

Akashi slowly nods. Kuroko caresses her cheek and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Kuroko feared to lose her. He feared that the man will take her. Akashi thinks it's a silly belief. No one would dare to take her if Kuroko already owns her. One shall not get in their way of relationship. Kuroko basically became a control freak. A trait that Akashi herself possessed before. But now, she's just a simple woman. Although a talented shogi player that gives her good amount of money, she felt like she doesn't want it. She wants to run the company. She's the one who needs to run the company but instead she was married to Kuroko, and the position was given to her relative who has the same blood as an Akashi. What's worse, a light that is her baby which she could hold onto suddenly vanished in just a blink of an eye.

"Who is that man then?" Akashi asked, curious.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro-san, he's a relative" Is what he said and remove his hand on Akashi's face.

Akashi let it sink into her mind. Mayuzumi Chihiro, sounds familiar. Probably because she might have heard of him from Kuroko's family.

"He's some sort of a rival to you?" Akashi continue asking. Her curiosity getting ahead of her.

"You really want to know about him huh?" Akashi facepalm mentally. Of course, Kuroko would hear it wrong.

"It is important for me to know more about your family too as your wife. All I know is your business background, Tetsuya-san" Akashi answered, forcing Kuroko to sigh.

"You're right, he's a rival" Kuroko said as he sat down on a sit across Akashi, his shirt already changed.

"He was supposed to be the one who would take most of the company's share, a successor" Kuroko crossed his legs and rest his intertwined hand on his knee as he thinks of more.

"But he refused what future is planned for him and decided to take things he wanted" Akashi's eyes glint for moment. Something inside her protest.

"Refusing a big opportunity given only for him and choose another non-sense job, it is ridiculous"

"I've always wanted his position, but he kept acting like it's not a big deal. He could easily toss it away and it annoys me so bad" He continued.

"He seems like he always look down on the rest of us, of all the possible successors. He made it very clear that he didn't want to be part in our family's company but those old men are still going after him although I was already chosen. They only want him, their attention was on him as always. From the first time I was born, he was the center of attention. He refused everything and became a novelist instead, it is a waste of opportunity but he was happy for he chooses the job he loves" Kuroko sigh as he finished. Akashi was left with the words Kuroko said. If she refused and became more hard-headed that time, will she be happy too? If she chose to rule the company instead of being stuck with someone she can't love, then she might be happier?

But that won't happen easily, this man in front of her is not an easy foe. He was more powerful than her compared to her younger days if you look deeper into it. An innocent face could hide a tainted soul.

Thinking back the day they first met, why did he became like this? He was kind when they were nineteen, or did she really not know the real him? Perhaps it's her karma, for sleeping and letting her other self destroy all the people's hopes around her.

Kuroko noticed his wife spacing out, he noticed the subtle confusion and knitting of her eyebrows.

"So," He suddenly spoke, getting Akashi's attention and focusing it in him. Kuroko smiled, good.

"Chihiro-san can take everything, even you" He put an emphasis on the word 'you'. Akashi slightly look down to not meet Kuroko's dangerous eyes.

"So I am advising you to not go near him if possible" He said as he wait for a response.

"Look at me Seira"

Akashi have no choice but to made an eye contact with him.

"Do you agree?" He asked, waiting for her response again.

"Yes" Akashi said loud enough for Kuroko to hear. She saw him smile, which made her frown in return.

"Okay good" Kuroko likes it how he always managed to made her submit. It's like a payback on how she made people submit on her will back then.

No one should take her away. She's the only one he got that isn't against his will. Akashi's the one that he desires to have. Being protective (or almost overly obsessed) is what he should be in order to keep her, in order to not let her slip into his grasp. He won't let Mayuzumi Chihiro took her away, just like how he always took almost everything away from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta add mayuaka on the tags


End file.
